Hollywood lovers
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: A love between two hollywood stars! Bella and Edward must search with in themselves to find what their truly missing in their lives! Cannon parings and OOC! Edward and Bella's POV!


**_I do not own twilight! Wish I did but I don't! However I do own all four twilight saga movies and DVDs! :) Enjoy_**

**_Preface_**

Love is truly something you cannot control. Through time and space, through thick and thin, love is supposed to survive. But really can it? Can two people who had both been scared by love really find it again? Can they learn to trust again?

* * *

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now_

_Lady Antebellum ~Need You Now_

**Edward's POV**

Stupid work, I just needed a break from all the fake people in Hollywood. My father had signed me up for one last movie project before I took a break down in Hawaii. _Immortal Prince: Curse of the Soul_staring me as John Pattinson, and Isabella Swan as Taylor Summers , the story about two people falling in love, John leaves his vampire world to try to find himself but instead finds love in a human, Taylor. If my father hadn't already signed me up for this movie, I would have been in Hawaii next year, but no I'm stuck doing these stupid movies.

"Eddie!" Stupid Brother with my stupid fucking name, "Alice is here to talk about your movie." Stupid sister having to help bug me.

"Whatever," I said sitting in my favorite chair with a glass of scotch. "Hurry up I have some stupid meeting with the leading lady in this stupid movie."

I could hear my sister laugh at me as she entered my house. "You should be happy about having a meeting with Bells, have you even seen any of her amazing movies?" I rolled my eyes, as she handed me a magazine with a brown headed beauty on the front page. She was sharing the cover with stupid fuck Jacob Black who also happens to be in the movie with me and Isabella; I quickly turned the page to where they wrote about her.

_Is Isabella dating Jacob Black? Sources say it's a definite no! Isabella who is starting in the up in coming movie Immortal Prince: Curse of the Soul; has been linked to Black since they were in Enigma: The untold story of Noah Jackson. People close to both Swan and Black have denied any sort of romantic Relationship, the only thing two of them confirm is that they both are great friends. Both Black and Swan have been chosen to be in another movie together this time adding Edward Cullen to the mix. Isabella Swan is set to play Taylor Summers, a human girl who falls for vampire prince John Pattinson, John is played by Edward Cullen. Jacob is to play Matt Hunters Taylor's best friend/ Shape-shifter who dislikes vampires. Sounds like a movie worth checking out, can't wait to see this one._

That's the girl who was playing my love interest? If so, I'm totally in for an amazing time. "Earth to Edward! Earth to my wonderful Brother are you there?" She asked snapping her fingers in front of me. "I bet now you're going to be a lot easier to be around during the meeting."

"She's beautiful, how do you know her Alice?" I asked remembering how she didn't call her Isabella but Bells.

"Oh I've known her since 2006 when she stared in Wild Fire with Jennifer Aniston, didn't do amazingly well but she and I became wonderful friends. Rosaline Hale has been her manager since her father died; it was a heart breaking day for her. "Alice sighed, "But this is her first time acting since 2007 after doing Enigma." She took the magazine from me and started looking through it, "So…this meeting tonight what time is it at and when?" She asked as she continued to read.

"Umm I think, New moon Café." She smiled up at me. "And I think I said around 5pm." I knew that look my sister had, she was planning something. "No no no whatever it is, don't you even think about you Alice Cullen."

"Your single, she's single, why not? You both will be alone tonight." I sighed there was two things about Alice Cullen that everyone should be aware of and that's her obsessive addiction to shopping and her match making skills. She always wants to set people up, especially when it came to me. "Come on I saw your reaction to her, why not try to date her?" She smiled at me.

"No, after Tanya I don't want anything to do with actresses." Tanya was a stuck up bitch who thought she always had to be the center of attention all the time.

My sister shook her head softly. "Maybe the past is like an anchor holding us back. Maybe, you have to let go of who you were, to become who you will be."

I sighed and looked up at my clock. "I have to get ready, do you think you can leave my house in one piece, please." I laughed as I walked into my room and quickly showered. Throughout my shower all I could do is think of the beauty that was going to be my girlfriend on screen.

After I was finished washing up I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my closet and searched for some casual clothing. I was relieved when I realized my sister and my brother were gone and I was left alone. Now I can think about Isabella before my meeting with her without my sister pestering me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Ugh stupid rumors, stupid Rose signing me on for another project, stupid people, and stupid magazines! I am beyond tired of the stupid rumors about me and Jake; just because we were hanging out most of the time I was taking a break from acting doesn't mean we were seeing each other. It just happens to be that my family and his family are really good friends so when my father passed away he was my only real good help, well besides Rose. Rosaline Hale was always there for me since we were kids and it only became natural that she'd become my manager after Charlie died. "Izzy!" I turned to see Rose looking at me, "Look what I got while shopping for your date tonight." She shook the magazine in front of me; I happened to be this week's gossip topic because me and Jake were cover story central.

"Rose you do realize that this isn't a date it's a work thing and plus you know how I hate those stupid gossip things!" I rolled my eyes as she sat on my couch and open the magazine. I quickly took the moment to run to my bathroom to get ready.

As I was getting ready I could hear Rose open the door. "OOOHH! 70% people thought you wore the red short dress; you know the one you wore to the premiere of _In Her Red Shoes,_ better than Paris Hilton." I rolled my eyes, "Ah here it is. You should hear this Bells:

_Is Isabella dating Jacob Black? Sources say it's a definite no! Isabella who is starting in the up in coming movie Immortal Prince: Curse of the Soul; has been linked to Black since they were in Enigma: The untold story of Noah Jackson. People close to both Swan and Black have denied any sort of romantic Relationship, the only thing two of them confirm is that they both are great friends. Both Black and Swan have been chosen to be in another movie together this time adding Edward Cullen to the mix. Isabella Swan is set to play Taylor Summers, a human girl who falls for vampire prince John Pattinson, John is played by Edward Cullen. Jacob is to play Matt Hunters Taylor's best friend/ shape-shifter who dislikes vampires. Sounds like a movie worth checking out, can't wait to see this one._

"They just can't seem to believe me and Jake are only friends! Even after this article I'm pretty sure there will be all different rumors about us, since we just happen to be in a movie together." I sighed and grabbed my towel and walked to my bedroom with Rose behind me. "Rose just let me get dress!"

"Oh stop it Bells, I just wanna brush up on the info about Edward Cullen, that way you're prepared for your 'Meeting'." I rolled my eyes as I started getting dressed. "So you remember Alice Cullen, well their brother and sister. Oh and according to US magazine he and Tanya Delini use to date until a year ago. Must have been a crazy break up because Us magazine reported she was having sex with random girls and guys!" I turned to her as I lifted my dress over her head. "I mean seriously this girl has major issues."

"I highly doubt any of that is true Rose, that stupid gossip is never true." I looked at her seriously, "With the occasional truth, most of this crap is false." I sighed and turned to finish my makeup. "Anyway I thought you had some kind of date tonight, what happened to that?" I was extremely hopeful it would make her forget about this stupid discussion.

"Yeah I do, I should probably go get ready." She placed the magazine on my bed and smiled. "Text me tomorrow so we can go over this photo shoot thing with Edward," she pulled out her phone and checked her calendar. "How does three weeks from today sound?"

"I don't know you're my manager, you plan everything." I grabbed my phone and keys. "Don't forget to ask Alice to do my makeup and stuff for the shoot." I quickly shut my door and locked it.

"I won't, now go and have fun sweetie." Rose smiled as we walked to my car. "Stay safe girly." She said hugging me softly. I quickly got in and drove towards New Moon Café.

It didn't take very long to get to the Café but when I did I could see a few photographers standing around. 'Dam it, do they not have any lives themselves.' Growling I parked my car and got out. I quickly put my sun glasses on hiding my eyes. "ISABELLA ISABELLA OVER HERE!" I heard someone call as I continued to walk to the entrance. "ARE YOU MEETING EDWARD CULLEN!" ugh get over yourself.

"I'll pose if you stop hounding me with questions." They stopped and I posed for a few pictures and then walked in quickly. "Lord they don't even bother to say thank you." I whispered to myself.

"They can be really cruel huh?" I turned to see who was speaking and was surprise to see Edward Cullen standing there behind me. "It's so nice to finally meet you Miss. Swan."

Cue the blush that I was famous for. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Cullen." I shook his hand and within seconds electricity ran through my body and straight into his. It wasn't until we were looking into each other's eyes that I realized he had felt it too. "Uh we should…uh sit." He nodded and we followed the waitress to a private section. Once we sat down no words were said and we were only staring into each other's eyes.

It wasn't till our waitress had decided to interrupt the moment. From the way she was staring she knew exactly who we were. "Uh…can I get you guys anything?"

Hesitantly I took my hand from his and looked at the menu. "Can I get a coffee please?"

He continued to look at me, his eyes intensely watching me. "Make that two coffees." He said not looking at her. She quickly left and again we were staring at each other as if no one else was around. Neither one of us spoke when the waitress brought out our coffee; it wasn't until his phone went off that our stare "Dam pixie doesn't know when to leave me alone." He chuckled softly; I couldn't help but let a small giggle out. I knew exactly how he felt when it came to Alice Cullen. "Sorry, she's just sooo…"

I shook my head continuing his thought "just Alice…" I blushed softly as I look deep into his eyes. "So I'm looking forward to working with you Edward." I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my lips.

"Glad to see we agree on this," he flashed a dazzling smile. "So my sister sent me a message saying we have a photo shoot in three weeks." I nodded. Quickly we feel into an awkward silence. I'm pretty sure neither of us really knew how to continue the conversation.

"Bella, look…" Before he could speak the waitress came back with our drinks. Of course she would come now when he was getting ready to talk finally.

I looked outside as the waitress started flirting with Edward. I could see the camera's flashing outside; I knew something about us was going to be plastered on some gossip magazine. Finally the stupid waitress left, I turned back to him and smiled a simple soft smile. "You know we're going to be tomorrow's gossip news." Smiling I took a small sip of my coffee.

He smiled and shrugged "Whatever, if it is then it is." I couldn't help smiling at his words.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) working on the nxt right now.. should be done by tomorrow afternoon! Please R&R and search for the hidden quote :)...it is greatly appreciated! Love Brittany_**

Chapter one's Playlist

**_A moment Like This ~Kelly Clarkson_**

**_Need You Now ~ Lea Michelle and Mark Sallings_**


End file.
